bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 55
is the fifty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary At the other battlefield, the Hosu Nomu absorbs and releases Endeavor's flames but Endeavor mocks the creature's Quirk and pitiful attempt. However, Gran Torino tells Endeavor to be aware of the Nomu-like creature as it possesses multiple Quirks and the Nomu prepares to attack Endeavor with a tongue-like Quirk. Suddenly, Gran Torino propels himself at a great speed and smashes down into the Nomu-like creature, defeating it. Endeavor decides to let his sidekicks restrain it and tells Gran Torino to go to the address that he will give him. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya's enhanced punch and Tenya Iida's Recipro Burst hit Stain. The combined might of Izuku and Tenya's attacks causes Stain to lose consciousness. However, Stain keeps himself awake and makes one last ditch attempt to kill Tenya by attacking Tenya with a blade. However, Tenya kicks Stain again and Shoto shoots a stream of fire at Stain's face, burning him. Shoto Todoroki and Tenya's additional attacks causes Stain to reach his limit and lose consciousness, falling onto Shoto's ice defeated. Shoto creates an ice ramp so that Izuku and Tenya can land safely. Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya remove Stain's weapons and tie him up. The trio and the pro hero leave the alley with the unconscious Stain in tow being pulled by Shoto. Tenya asks Shoto if he can be the one who pulls Stain to which Shoto denies Tenya's request due to Tenya's arm being badly damaged. The pro hero laments about being a burden but Izuku eases his worry since no one can defeat Stain in a one-on-one battle due to his Quirk. Gran Torino arrives at the address Endeavor gave him and encounters Izuku's group who have defeated the Hero Killer. Gran Torino propels his foot into Izuku's face, annoyed that Izuku did not stay put like he was asked to. However, he is relieved that Izuku is alright. Endeavor's sidekicks then arrive to the scene. Tenya apologizes for his un-heroic actions with Izuku saying that he is also sorry for overlooking his pain; Shoto tells Tenya to pull himself together because he is the Class President with Tenya complying. Suddenly, the winged Nomu-like creature appears in the sky. Gran Torino sees it above and commands everyone to duck. The winged Nomu-like creature grabs Izuku, preparing to fly away and Gran Torino begins to propel himself into the air to rescue Izuku as Shoto readies his fire. Shockingly, Stain regains consciousness and frees himself from the ropes with a blade up his sleeve. Stain licks off the winged Nomu-like creature's blood from the female pro hero's face and activates his Quirk. The winged Nomu-like creature becomes paralyzed due to Stain's Quirk and stops flying, dropping Izuku in the process. Stain stabs the winged Nomu-like creature's brain and defeats it, causing it to fall to the ground as Stain grabs Izuku and saves him. Stain, despite being heavily injured, states that the "fake" pro heroes and the pathetic criminals in society are his targets for his purge, saying that everything he is doing is for a just world. Izuku and the pro hero who were injured by Stain are shocked at the Hero Killer's actions. Characters Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 55